


一个芽詹玩蹦床（开始是这样）的奇幻故事

by feifeiadele



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:27:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24424258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feifeiadele/pseuds/feifeiadele
Summary: 摸鱼摸出的意识流故事
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 3





	一个芽詹玩蹦床（开始是这样）的奇幻故事

也是在群里随手写的，意识流，没有逻辑，怪怪奇奇  
————  
想看，芽詹去玩蹦蹦床，在上面蹦蹦蹦跳跳跳

芽芽和詹詹在充满气的蹦床上打滚，快乐地笑着

詹詹压住芽芽，芽芽再压住詹詹，两个人一起从坡上翻滚下来

芽芽细细的胳膊抓一个大大的氢气球，詹詹笑着坐在地上，抱住芽芽的腿，脸贴在芽芽的小腿上

忽然，邪恶红骷髅出现了，他扔出一把飞刀，割断了氢气球的线

于是氢气球带着芽芽和詹詹飞起来了！

他们飞啊飞啊，居然飞到月亮上去了

月亮上有很多炸酱面和酸奶，芽芽和詹詹每天都吃的饱饱的，嘴巴上油乎乎的

芽芽拿小石头在月球表面画画儿，詹詹给他做煎饼果子吃

月亮只有表面的一层是石头，里面的全都是炸酱面和酸奶，还有一个通道，于是芽芽和詹詹决定往里面走

詹詹给芽芽穿上防护服，在口袋里装了很多炸酱面，然后两个人摸黑往里走

他们走着走着，芽芽忽然听到一阵很美妙的音乐，于是他拉住詹詹

可是詹詹什么都没有听到，他只是看到黑漆漆的一片，耳边也听不到任何声音，只有芽芽与他握着的手

虽然音乐很好听，诱人得让芽芽想要去追随声音的源头，但詹詹什么都没听到，于是芽芽还是牵着詹詹往里走

他们又走了一会儿，芽芽看到不远处有一列火车，在风雪中行驶着

芽芽跟詹詹说了，这次詹詹倒是看到其他事物，只不过不是火车，而是一个冰里的男人

芽芽看到火车上挂着一位穿着军服的巴基，而且他就要掉下去了！

芽芽惊叫了一声，就要去接住那个火车上的军服巴基

可是牵着他的手的詹詹却向另一个方向走去，一个在詹詹眼里是海底冰封中的金发男人

金发男人长的和芽芽很像，不过他比芽芽高壮多了，可是被冻起来的样子显得很孤独

于是詹詹心一揪一揪地疼起来，他甚至觉得自己的心要飞到冰里的金发男人那里去了

结果詹詹的心就真的飞了出来，是一颗像彩色果冻般的心，长着四双金色的小翅膀

詹詹的心从他的胸口飞出来，飘飘悠悠地向着金发男人的方向去了，于是大片的冰忽然变成了枫糖浆

金发男人在枫糖浆里跳起了水上芭蕾，詹詹为他感到高兴

可是这样的话，詹詹自己就失去心了呀

不过他也不在意这些事了，而这个时候，詹詹也看到了芽芽眼中的景象

芽芽和詹詹这次视角同步了，都看到一个穿着军服的巴基，从火车上掉了下来

芽芽刚才拼命往前跑，试图去接住掉落的军服巴基，可是军服巴基在半空中忽然变成了透明的，飘飘悠悠的气体状态

直到他穿过芽芽之后，又往下掉落了一段，才重重地摔倒地上，左臂流出了很多血，血又变成了蜂鸟飞走了

芽芽哭了起来，因为他没有接住军服巴基，还让他失去了左臂

詹詹抱住芽芽的肩膀安慰他，说你已经做的很好了，然后就试着去救助失去左臂的自己

结果在看到军服巴基时，詹詹发现他的左胸处也是空空荡荡的

军服巴基昏迷过去了，而他左臂流出的血还在不停地变成蜂鸟飞走

芽芽声音颤抖地对詹詹说，巴基，我们得更快想办法救下这个…你！

可是詹詹也不知道该怎么办，他们没有止血设备也没有药物，更糟糕的是，他和军服巴基的心都消失了

詹詹探出手去触向军服巴基空空的的心口，忽然很多很多的彩色QQ糖向詹詹这边飞过来，非常壮观的一大片，还有浓郁的糖果香味

原来这些QQ糖是刚才军服巴基的血变成的蜂鸟，又变成了糖果

糖果们铺天盖地的，将詹詹和军服巴基一起包裹了起来，芽芽在外面试着冲进去

这时候个声音在芽芽耳边响起，对他说何必多此一举呢？这两个人的心已经离开了他们，就算你救下他们，也是没有用的

芽芽向詹詹那边看去，他看到那些包裹住詹詹与军服巴基的QQ糖们又变成了一整块钻石，钻石里有一个有机械臂的男人，与巴基长相相同，他也被冻住了，而且年代更久，就像一个没有生命的木偶

那个声音又说，你看吧，这个人的心给了在冰里冻着的那个你，使冰海变成了枫糖浆

可是这样的话，他自己就没有让他保持温暖的心了，所以就成为了钻石里的木偶，被封印在这里，永久地出不来

你真的救不了他了，请离开吧，那个声音不无遗憾地对芽芽说

芽芽很生气，芽芽说我才不信你的鬼话！既然巴基的心可以给我，那我的心当然也可以给巴基，我们本来就是对方的一部分啊！

然后芽芽就非常用力地向自己的左胸胸口摸去，他也看到了自己的心，是一颗非常耀眼的金子，在芽芽注意到它的时候，昏暗的隧道忽然变得宛若白昼

芽芽取出他的心，就向钻石里的那个巴基投掷过去，在明亮到可以照亮整个隧道的金子碰到钻石时

它们都变成了柔软的光，然后又变成了一群小羊，长发的巴基笑容温柔地被小羊们包围着，这个巴基只有右臂

跟刚才给冰里金发男人自己彩色果冻心的詹詹一样，这次芽芽也没有顾及自己消失的心，只是心无旁骛地朝着巴基的方向跑过去

巴基看起来距离他很近，然而芽芽却跑了好一会儿，他跑着跑着就变得像那个冰里的金发男人那样高大强壮，又跑着跑着就长满了胡子

冰里的金发男人，刚才因为得到巴基的心的缘故，所以身上被很多的枫糖浆包围着，后来他又长出了大胡子

有着大胡子的高壮版本芽芽，与长发独臂巴基在小羊堆里拥抱在一起，长发巴基向大胡子高壮芽芽身边咬了一口，结果吃到了许多甜甜的枫糖浆

长发巴基笑起来，说，真好吃呀，史蒂维

然后他环顾了一下四周，又看了看胡子史蒂夫的心口，皱着眉头说，你的心怎么也不见了？真是不会照顾自己啊！

有胡子的高壮史蒂夫说，你能把你的心送给在冰里冻着的我，我就不能把心送给困在钻石里的你吗？

然后胡子史蒂夫又说，没关系的，反正我身边总是有很多你的心变成了枫糖浆，我有它们就足够了

于是胡子史蒂夫随手捏了一把枫糖浆，团成团然后塞进自己的心口，枫糖浆在他的左胸处重新变成了一颗非常耀眼的金子心脏

长发巴基也顺手搜寻了一会，然后抓起一只特别小的小咩咩，举起来捧在怀里

小咩咩叫了几声，在长发巴基怀里登了登蹄子，然后就变成了巴基那颗彩色果冻心

重新得到了他们的心的长发巴基与胡子史蒂夫，再漫无边际的小咩咩群里拥抱着接吻，他们的头顶还有许多QQ糖和枫糖浆，从天空落下来，洒满他们身边

长发巴基又笑着说，史蒂维，现在这样难道是要我们吃掉所有的糖吗？也太多了吧

胡子史蒂夫说，有不是只有我们两个人吃，还有很多小咩咩和很多蜂鸟呢

果然，小咩咩们与一大群飞来飞去的彩色小蜂鸟，啊呜啊呜地吃着糖果们，史蒂夫和巴基也手牵手吃糖

他们吃累了，就躺倒在掉落的厚厚一层羊毛上休息一会，巴基靠着史蒂夫的胸口，听着他新得到的心在胸口的跳动声，史蒂夫的心跳声很好听，巴基听着听着就睡着了

就这样，又不知道过去了多长时间，史蒂夫和巴基在小咩咩们与蜂鸟们的帮助下，终于吃光了那些糖果

然后他们觉得已经可以回去了，就手牵手又往外走，走着走着，巴基的长发变成了短发，独臂变成了双臂，史蒂夫的胡子也渐渐消失，身体也变得矮小瘦弱了

最后他们来到另一边的出口，史蒂夫摸索了一阵，发现门是没有锁的，很容易就可以拉开

再一次变回芽芽的史蒂夫对再一次变回詹詹的巴基说，看来我们从这里就可以出去了

詹詹很高兴地点点头，说是呀，我们终于可以出去了，于是他们就决定一起拉开这扇门，可是这时候，那个芽芽脑海中的声音又出现了，这次詹詹也听到了

那个声音很急切地说，你们现在要是离开了，以后可就再也回不来了！

芽芽无所谓地说，我们非要回来这里做什么？虽然炸酱面和酸奶确实很好吃，不过我更想吃巴基做的煎饼果子

那个声音又说，可是你们看到的那些，就是以后的你们身上会发生的事情啊！

詹詹说，没有关系，因为我还看到后来的我和史蒂维依然是在一起的，虽然我们中间分别了很长时间，也受过很多的苦难，只要我知道自己还能陪着他，就没什么可害怕的。芽芽也握紧了他的巴基的手，坚定而清明的眼神表明了他内心的想法与巴基是一样的

于是芽芽和詹詹就手牵手走出了那扇门，他们又回到了月球表面，这次詹詹重新做了一个氢气球，又带上许多炸酱面和酸奶，然后抱着芽芽往回飞去

他们飞行了很长很长的时间，久到詹詹到抱住芽芽睡着了，芽芽则看着宇宙中的星河与詹詹的睡脸，想着回去之后一定要把这些都画下来

结果因为飞了太长时间，在飞行过程中芽芽和詹詹都受到外星辐射，变得又高又壮了，他们甚至都长出了胡子，就像他们最后看到的的那个幻想里一样

等到他们俩回到地球时蹦蹦床已经消失很久了，有很多新建筑在他们面前

詹詹没有理会这些变化，只是很遗憾地叹息，说，唉，带回来的酸奶都过期了，炸酱面也冷掉了

芽芽安慰詹詹，说没关系，我们带回去热一热再吃

然后他们就手牵手回去找他们的家，结果只找到一处风景很美的草地，许多小咩咩在那里吃草，还有很多漂亮的植物与明净的湖水

芽芽说，也许我们原来住的地方也变样了，不过没关系，我们到那边的小屋子里去加热炸酱面吧！

于是他们就带着从月球上带回来的食物，去到草地上的小木屋里吃饭了，吃完饭，他们睡了一觉，梦里有许多飞来飞去的QQ糖，还有大大的氢气球

从此高壮胡子史蒂夫和高壮胡子巴基便在这个名叫瓦坎达的草原中，照顾小咩咩，吃炸酱面和煎饼果子，喝酸奶，无忧无虑地生活着

有时候巴基想要换换口味，还会到他和史蒂夫共同的梦中，去寻找各种美味的糖果吃，而史蒂夫也会跟着他进入梦境中，提醒巴基不要吃太多甜的食物，小心蛀牙

每当这时候巴基就会狡黠地向着他的小史蒂维眨眨眼睛，说你知道多吃甜的不好，那怎么还经常半夜悄悄起来吃我放在桌子上的水果捞呢？于是史蒂夫就害羞地不说话了，然后他们便一起在梦境中寻找美味的糖果吃


End file.
